


Fucking Help Me

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Engaged, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'm fucking pregnant with your child and we're fighting now help me up so I can storm out of here' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Help Me

”Look, Mick. All I’m saying is that it makes more sense!” Ian yelled, running a hand through his hair that was really getting way too long.

 

”Fuck making sense!” Mickey yelled from the couch, making gestures with one hand while the other one was resting safely on his belly. ”We’re having a fucking honeymoon, are you insane?!”

 

”We’re not fucking millionaires, Mickey!” Ian exclaimed, starting to pace around the living room. ”If we want to be able to afford making the nursery and all the other shit that comes with having a baby then we can’t spend a bunch of money on us just for the hell of it!”

 

”It’s a fucking honeymoon, Ian! We’re getting married!”

 

”I fucking know that!” Ian sighed.

 

Mickey had never in a million years thought that he would be the one pushing some romantic trip somewhere, but for some reason it felt important. Maybe it was the baby growing inside of him, or maybe it was just him, but not having a honeymoon felt like doing things half way.

 

And he didn’t want to do things half way with Ian, he wanted fucking everything. They got married once and that was it. What would it be like if they looked back ten years from now and they remembered they only had a wedding?

 

No honeymoon. What a fucking joke.

 

Granted, Mickey probably wouldn’t have felt quite as strongly about this if he hadn’t been pregnant, but he decided not to question it.

 

Ian kept pacing around the room, hands in his hair and running over his face.

 

”Why can’t you just let this go?! I’m the only romantic one between the two of us anyway”

 

Mickey gasped.

 

”Your fucking kid is growing inside of me and you’re gonna bash on me for not being romantic enough?!” Mickey yelled. ”Fuck you!”

 

Then he decided to stand up and storm out, only because of his huge baby belly, he didn’t get very far. Mickey managed to get up a tiny bit, but then he fell back down onto the couch.

 

Ian calmed down a little bit and frowned.

 

”The fuck are you doing?” Mickey tried again and failed just as miserably.

 

”I’m fucking trying to storm out, the fuck’s it look like?” He crossed his arms, and suddenly the anger seemed to completely disappear from Ian’s body.

 

He stood a couple of feet in front of Mickey, seconds away from doubling over in laughter.

 

”It’s not fucking funny, asshole. Help me up” Mickey barked.

 

Ian started laughing louder, and bent over, clutching his stomach.

 

”Oh… Holy…” He got out between fits, eyes welling up with tears. ”That’s so cute”

 

”Fucking help me” Mickey yelled again, reaching a hand up.

 

Ian made no move to help his agitated fiance, and instead started laughing even harder, face red by now.

 

”Help me up, you fucking asshole” Mickey said again, face in a scowl as he watched Ian almost fall to the floor in laughter.

 

Finally, Ian took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down a little bit. Then he walked over to the couch and grabbed Mickey’s hand, pulling him up.

 

Mickey tried to pull his hand away from Ian’s and storm out like his original plan had been, but Ian stopped him, pulling all four of their intertwined hands to his chest and looking into Mickey’s eyes.

 

”I’m so sorry, baby”

 

”Fucking better be” Mickey mumbled, and the grin came back onto Ian’s face.

 

”I don’t wanna fight anymore. You want a honeymoon, we’ll have one. We’ll figure the money out”

 

”Promise?” Mickey asked, looking up at him.

 

Ian nodded and leaned their foreheads together. He slipped a hand out of Mickey’s and put it against his belly.

 

”This is our baby. I just want us to be happy, I don’t wanna fight. I wanted this for so fucking long. All of it”

 

Mickey grinned and leaned in to peck Ian’s lips.

 

”I love you”

 

”I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Don't ask. But I laughed all throughout writing this so.


End file.
